showyourstripesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uploading Content
Overview This wikia wouldn't be much without cool pieces of writing or art from community members. Content won't be deleted or denied for your fandom or original pieces that you'd like to share. As much as I want content created from you guys, please follow our rules for it. Universal Rules #No illegal content. ##Copyrighted material is not allowed, unless you have permission from the author/creator of the content. ##No pornographic content (Pictures, drawings) #Keep profanity to a limit in certain content. ##Label it MATURE. Use our template for mature content by typing . #NO CONTENT that is considered targeting a certain religion, fandom, person, etc., #Writings should be uploaded as a User Blog. #No stealing other people's content. Mature Content Mature content is allowed, but please label it with our template by typing . Content considered Mature may/does contain: *Profanity *Intense blood and/or gore *The heavy/intense use of drugs/alcohol *Sexual interactions **This rule does not go with pictures. Writings of pornographic content (sex scenes, "canoodling", "yoohoo") is allowed. Please keep it from getting too messy. *Events/Plots/Etc considered not safe for a younger audience. Fanon/Original I allow fandom content because I don't like to limit other's creativity. Content from fanons must be marked that it is fanon with the template . Content that is fanon might be stories, artwork, or poems based on a book, TV show, movie, or game. An example is maybe a Star Wars story using characters, the world, content from it, etc. Rules for fandom content: #Please follow copyright rules. #If the content of the fanon material is mature, mark it as such. #If the fanon material is based on mature topics/content, mark it as Mature. Original Work is always welcomed. From artwork, to stories, feel free to share them here. There are also rules for Original content. Mark content that is mature with the template #If it is mature, mark it as such #Use the template mentioned to mark it #No copyrighted materials #If it is based off a book, movie, TV show, game, etc (As in a story in a place from content listed), it is not original, but Fanon. #Do not steal another's work and pass it off as your own. Copyright Material If you are uploading content to this Wikia that is copyrighted, we take no responsibility for your upload. If your content is copyrighted... If you have content that is copyrighted, please show you have proof to use it fairly under the agreement from the creator. Content that falls under "Fair Use" is fine as long as it follows those guidelines set by Law. If you have content that is copyrighted and is not under Fair Use, the creator/author/etc has permission to ask for its deletion. If Your Content Is Copyrighted... If you are an author/creator/etc of content on here that you have copyrighted, please contact the owner of this Wikia, Ox Rookbane. Reach me on my message wall. If you need to be a little undercover with it, email me at showyourstripeswriting@gmail.com If your claim is valid, the content on this site WILL be deleted and a punishment of some form will be handed out to the uploader. The Wikia's Responsibility The wikia itself is not responsible for copyrighted material. The publisher/uploader of it shall be the one to take full responsibility of it. (All contributions to ShowYourStripes Wikia are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA) Change to Rules The rules are always subject to change with or without notice depending on situations taken by the owner of this Wikia. Please check the rules frequently if an update has been made to it and not announced. 12:40, May 15, 2016 (UTC)